To the Future
by iamselena
Summary: RurikoXShun. What happens after the last episode where Ruriko and Shun were standing at the cliff? Here's my intake on it. Short, but sweet.


**AN:** It's been a long time since I last posted a fic in this fandom, so I'm kinda nervous as to what you guys are thinking about. A 'what if' question spurred me into writing this after the last episode, so here I am writing my thoughts and imagination out for the whole world to see!

Oh, and I don't own Gatekeepers. Life sucks.

-

-

-

**_To the Future_**

-

-

-

The sunset cast a beautiful golden glow across the vast ocean; red, orange and gold light streaming everywhere. At a cliff nearby, two teenagers of the same age were leaning against a car, watching the splendid sight before them.

Ikusawa Ruriko let a wind pass through before sighing, "Beautiful…" Her brown eyes scanned the magnificent view, when her gaze swiveled to take a look at the boy beside her. Her childhood best friend.

Shun chose that moment to look at her, and he grinned and stuck out his tongue. "Saw that," he said cheekily, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Like what you see?"

A slow red flush bloomed on Ruriko's cheeks. "B-baka!" she stammered, turning away. "Don't flatter yourself, captain. I just happened to look your way, so don't you get any weird ideas in your thick head, got that?"

The captain of the gatekeeper crew let out a chuckle. "Yeah, right," but he turned his gaze back to the huge ball of fire slowly descending beneath the horizon. They let a few minutes of silence rest between them, when Shun decided to start the conversation again. He hesitated at first, just as so not to disturb the peace that rested between them. "Say, Rurip—" Oops. Old habits are just hard to die.

"You can call me Rurippe. What is it?"

Now that surprised Shun. Hmm. His mind shut down at the invitation to be called a nickname she despised, and the words he was to say earlier quickly vanished on his tongue. "Uh, actually… it's nothing."

Ruriko heaved a sigh and said, "Weirdo."

He laughed in response.

A pause reigned. "Say, do you know about the commemoration time capsule buried at the closing of the exposition?"

"Sure." Shun smiled. "You mean the one their going to dig up in the future?"

Ruriko nearly rolled her eyes at the obviousness, but said, "They say it will be the year 2000 when they open the capsule."

He whistled. "Wow. That's over thirty years from now."

Thirty years. Ruriko glanced down, and her tongue got hold of her subconscious. "By the time it's dug up, do you think we'll be—?" She snapped out of her thoughts and stopped, a blush touching her cheeks.

Shun looked at her strangely. "Huh?"

Panic. Panic. **PANIC!** "Um, I mean… I wonder what the world will be like then?" She laughed self-consciously, trying to pull herself together.

Shun refocused his gaze at the sea, a smile decorating his lips. "Thirty years from now, huh? That's true. I bet…"

Now that roused Ruriko's curiousity. "Bet what?"

Though the blush wasn't visible because of the sunset, Ruriko could tell his face was heated up. The smile grew softer at the question, and he replied, his voice seemed to lower a baritone, "I bet I'm with the only person I ever wanted to be with." He wasn't facing her, and Ruriko desperately wanted to see his facial expression. "I bet we're living in a house, trying our hardest to be good parents. I'm also betting that we are totally in love with each other—" He turned to face her, and Ruriko saw something in his eyes. What was it? "… like the way we love each other right now."

At that declaration, Shun dipped his head and kissed her, cupping her face in the process. Ruriko felt his warmth travel from his body to hers, and she returned the kiss sweetly.

It was sweet, and although they were inexperienced, the emotions felt were overwhelming, marking it special.

He broke off the kiss, smiled into her eyes, and stared back at the sea. Ruriko, still reeling from the impact of the kiss, let a smile creep up to her face, her lips swollen.

At a distance, an airplane flew.

Ruriko didn't need words to decipher what Shun meant by that.

Yes, they didn't need words at all.

_I love you._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

* * *

Smooch! Yup, short, sweet and fluffy... just like Stitch! I think I rushed the kissing part, but I guess it's okay. Hope you guys liked it. :D


End file.
